transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Mechanus: Jailbreak
Brig The room is as plain as can be. Painted a dull off-white, the Brig consists of two decent sized cells opposite from each other, kept in check with the flickering of electric beams. At the end of the room rests a desk with a security system setup on top to control the cages. A listing of books can be found off to the side, meant to entertain the unlucky chap who pulled mundane guard duty. The metal cup rakes off the electric bars, not only resounding a metal twang throughout the area.. but the ever persistant buzz of electric shocks. The energy moves up the prisoner's arm, a slight vibration and pain.. but nothing to blink an optic at. The guard gives him a look, then thinks better to reprimand him for such an action. And so, Impactor waits.. for something? Someone? Anyone? It's with this excited anticipation that has the Wrecker leader leaning forward and raking his metal cup off the barrier, much to the detriment of the guard's sanity. SCENE MUSIC SUBMITTED BY SANDSTORM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG-2tom7mFo "WHAT AM HAPPEN HERE!?" And that would be Grimlock- somehow louder and meaner than usual. He storms past the guards- relying on his rank and sheer intimidation as his passport. He grunts, then tromps forward to glare into Impactor's cell. "Me Grimlock JUST get out of radee-ashun thing, and now you purple pants in brig?! What happen? Tell me Grimlock now!" "WHAM, BANG, lot of racket in here. Impactor! What is your rusty butt doing in there?" Warpath exclaims. "Him Impactor, No like what Big Fort tell him. He shoot mouth off, and get tossed in here." Swoop replies as he follows behind his commander. And as if the crackle of mug against electric bars wasn't annoying enough, there's the squeak of long unoiled wheels as a cart was pushed into the brig area. It wasn't often the Autobots had prisoners, after all, so no one really bothered with the 'prisoner supply cart' very often. Seeing Grimlock already, well, being Grimlock, Sandstorm just stops and leans on the handle of the cart, and gives a vague wave to the guards as they step out of the angry Dinobot's path. "Don't mind be guys. Just got canned for KP duty, again. Means bringing the sucker in the cell his rations for the day, y'know." Jabs a thumb in the direction of the cell. "I'll just wait until the big guy is done." Encore wanders into brig area carrying a fairly large keg of his 'mellow yellow' enershine, obviously not expecting to be involved in any kind of breakout to occur. Instead, he's come to drink with Impactor, to try and help him pass the time. Whistling to himself, he shows the guard the keg - bribing him with a measure of it - before he notices the others present. "Awright dudes." Oh, look, someone else has also been locked up in the brig. It's Repugnus, of course, and it's probably about time. He appears to be sitting on his bunk, hands behind his head with his back propped up against the wall, seemingly brooding in the shadows of his cell--wait, how'd he turn off the lights in there? The cart that Sandstorm has wheeled in is more than it seems! Why? Because there's a little tapebot hiding underneath the cloth that covers the cart. How did Foxfire let himself be talked into this? He's not sure, but here he is, lying in wait. "Oh, you know.. sometimes freedom gets boring and all. So I figured ah nice stay in tha brig would lighten tha mood." Impactor replies sheeplessly, stepping back from the bars. "Max didn't like mah 'spective, simple as that." The guard doubletakes as two Dinobots, a moonshine brewing gunship moded bot, Wrecker (with hidden tapebot), and minitank stroll through the entrance. "Far be it from ah.. me to object, sir Grimlock." Lookout starts, standing at attention now. "But Impactor is on visit restriction, as per orders from command. Not that you aren't military director and all, but your uh.. superseeded by Fortress Maximus order. Sir." Walking forward, Lookout primes weapons systems and tries to keep his distance. "I'm going to respectfully ask that this crowd disperse." "Oh, thanks fer tha sentiment Storm." Impactor shoots his fellow Wrecker a scowl. Grimlock hnnms, and he just turns to looooooom over Lookout. "Me Grimlock am visiting prisoner. Me Grimlock am VERY IMPORTANT GUY. Him Folderol Monkeyshines just some guy with 'nother guy in him head!" and Loadout gets a *poke!* in the chest as he narrows his blue optic visor. He grunts again, then looks at the rest of the crowd. "Him Swoop with me. Uuuuh, me no sure 'bout other guys." "Alright, Grimlock. You two can stay, but the rest.." Lookout states, giving the rest a blank stare. "Have got to go, Max will have my hide if he finds out." "Smart choice, Lookout. Big Grim no one to be messed with when moody, if wish to keep all limbs." Swoop says looking to the security bot, trying to be much less rude then his commander. Afterall, this needs to look like a normal visit from an irate commander. You know that tune that Daryl Hannah whistles in Kill Bill when her character was going to murder the Bride in her hospital bed? Repugnus is whistling that very tune, right now. And he's looking right at the guard. "And you uhh.." Lookout stammers. "Stop being so creepy!" Sandstorm just smirks and shrugs his shoulders a bit at Impactor. Then pats the covered cart. "Hey now, even the prisoners need their recharge. We're not Decepticons, after all." He reachs under the cover and pulls out a minature energon cube. "See? Energy rations." ... Oh hey, Repugnas is in here, too. Gee, surprise. Sandstorm leaves the cart sitting in the corner, out of the way. Encore suggestively pours lookout another measure of the enershine, then shrugs. "I'm not visiting Loadout..." He ad-libs, his intuition telling him something's gonna happen soon. "I'm briginin Pug a drink an' some company." Foxfire continues to lie in wait, crouched under the cloth, ears twitching as he listens to the voices around him. From the guard's desk, the terminal rings with an incoming transmission. "Alright, you had your fun.. now go. Just cause I'm a rook, doesn't mean you -all- have to haze me right now." Lookout whines, craning his neck to look at the blinking light. "Ah geez, that's probably Max right now." Meanwhile elsewhere within Debris' security room, a fairly tall Autobot can be seen seated behind the security controls. Strange. Is that a big airplane nosecone that's mounted on the back of this Autobot's back? Must be Silverbolt, and he's oblivious to the growing gathering of Autobots within the brig room either. The Aerialbot commander's optics narrows as he studies happenings on the screen for a bit before nudging Air Raid nearby, "Looks like Impactor's got guests. Lots of them. I guess we aren't the only ones shell shocked seeing our XO getting brigged." Air Raid shifts slightly as he's nudged as hie optics flash a bit. "Huh? What Boss? Don't mind me, just figured I would grab a rest cycle. This is like watching paint dry sitting here." He slowly gets to his feet and stretches a bit before flopping back down making sure not to smack silverbolt with a wingtip. "Awww, BLAM, do we have to?" Warpath whines, "We just want to visit for a little while! What's the POW, harm in that?" Grimlock hmmns, and he grunts somewhat approvingly at Lookout. "Sound good." he says, "And tell him Flashdance Mu-shu-pork to come down! Me Grimlock insubordinate HIM. In the FACE." he grunts, and then storms past- glancing over his shoulder at everyone who's not-Swoop. "...uuuh. You guys go talk to him bugface." and he points at Repugnus. "Him smell worse than Sludge." Repugnus stops whistling, and sits up, edging closer to the bars. He's grinning. "Oh, yes, enerhol, "friends," it's a regular party in here. We just need some Burlesque-a-cons and we'll living it up." The grin vanishes. "Or will we?" At Grimlock's little remark, Repugnus says, "Oh, I do? Thanks, I wasn't even trying to smell bad that time. Guess things took care of themselves!" "Less Smart too." Swoop adds, giving a glower to the bugbot, the past few experences with him has not endeeared him any to even the Dinobot that makes a point of trying to be everyone's friend. The bug currently just barely outranking Powerglide in likability. "So what do I owe tha pleasure, ta have so many guests all at once?" Impactor asks, pacing the confines of his medium sized cell. Apparently he wasn't aware of Repugnus' presence either, quite surprised when the Monsterbot starts talking. "Whoa." "Why you Impactor in here!? What happen!? Why you let him Funkadelic Mothballs tell you what do? WHY NOBODY TELL ME GRIMLOCK WHAT GOING ON!?" Truly, the dinobot commander is a master detective. "I just told ya, me and Max didn't see optic to optic." Impactor shouts back, stopped in his pacing. "Not much more complicated than that, other than insultin' his mother board. That's what landed me in here." "But me Grimlock do that ALL THE TIME!" Grimlock bellows. Swoop says, "Me think it hard for anyone to see optic to optic with that guy, with how big he is."" Encore pulls out a stack of metal cups, counting the number present and pouring everyone - including guards and prisoners - a measure from the keg. He takes a sip of his own "Grim, pass this ta Impactor will ya?" He asks, handing out the cups. Pug gets his last. Lookout steps around the desk, sighing as he watches how -no one- has heeded his warnings and requests. "Friggin' Dinobots and Wrecker, gonna get me brigged!" Repugnus smiles at Impactor. "Hi, Impy. Surprised you didn't smell me. But that's cool." He snorts. "You know, I've been rather insubordinate with that Maximus guy in the past and not been brigged for it, so it's kind of a surprise to see you get in trouble for... a lame insult? Psshhh, mother board? I would have called him a pacifist twit who went into this war with the wrong f***ing expectations. See, not only is that insulting, it's also *true,* so that would be, you know, MEGA insulting." He takes the cup from Encore. "Thank you kindly, Jeeves. Fetch me some scones, too, while you're at it, hm?" The Monsterbot chuckles. "Anyway, Impactor, I figured I wanted to find out what you REALLY did to tick him off, and as I'd need an excuse to linger around the brig, hell, I got myself brigged. Was pretty easy!" "Figger of speech Pug." Impactor replies. "Said all that, and a little more." "POW, here, hand me a glass!" Warpath says, "That mellow yellow stuff is BANG, the BOMB!" Maybe it could even mellow out Grimlock? Grimlock glances briefly at Swoop, and nods. "Maybe him Sky Lynx. Him tall. And him all snooty, too. Not smart like us Dinobots! Uuuh, us Dinobots 'cept him Sludge." a shrug. Hey, he's honest. Finding booze foisted on him, Grim obligingly hands the glass over to impactor, and then briefly peers at the one he's wound up with. Hmmm. Sandstorm tries hard to not snicker at Repugnus' suggestion at insults. Taking a glass and chugging it down, helps. Encore raises an eyebrow at being called Jeeves, chuckling softly. "Can't." He replies to the scones comment, "Max would probably accuse me o' tryin to hide a file in 'em or somefing." He chuckles at the insult suggestion, looking at the group present. Was that a flash of red paw under that cloth? Nah, couldn't have been... "Hey, no passing contraband to the prisoner!" Lookout roars at Grimlock. Encore says, "It ain't contraband, it's Shine. If the prisoner ain't allowed a drink in your jail, go join the Cons!" Swoop looks to Lookout. "You, Lookout, wanna Stop him?" Then giving Grimlock a glance, "Sky Lynx not as good looking as Us Dinobots either." Encore seems insulted that someone would consider his fine, repeat-distilled enershine 'contraband'. Silverbolt continues to observe the conversation that's being transmitted through via the security camera, "Hey now, security detail might be too big of a change of pace but we did put in for some down town before. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for." The conversation between the two Aerialbot finally catches the attention of the only other Autobot security guard that's monitoring the terminal in the other side of the room. The security guard, a new transferee to Debris no less, walks over and takes a look at the monitor before commenting, "Hey, wait a minute here. Didn't the security regulation say that prisoner visitors can't exceed no more than..." Silverbolt helps fill in the blanks, "Two." Yep, Silverbolt is just that much of a by-the-book point dexter. The Aerialbot commander then looks over to the security guard and gives him a nod, "Hey, you're heading off duty in a few minutes anyways aren't you? Go on and head off duty early and get your bunk settled in. Me and Air Raid can handle the rest here until the other guy comes in." The security guard smiles and nods, "Hey, thanks 'Bolts. I'll do that." Having said that, the security guard walks out of the room. Silverbolt gives looks around the room shiftily before nudging Air Raid, "Hey, if you don't want any trouble either, you might want to head out now." With that said, the Aerialbot commander moves his fingers over to the button powering the security cameras and alarms within the brig area and casually flicks it off. People who might have been paying attention to the security cameras might notice the red light fading away. Sludge taps Grimlock on the shoulder, as if he had always been there. Maybe he's just been really, really quiet, especially by his calamitous standards. "Why him Impactor here in the brig. Uh . . . he bad, but he not bad bad." "Do I want to? No." Lookout says, sitting down at the desk and hitting the open button on the call. "Last thing I want is a disagreement with a giant mobile fortress, quickly followed by one with a Dinobot." And.. nothing. It's as if the security to this sector, including all incoming and outgoing messages.. has been severed! "Geez, about time. You know, for a covert rescue party.. you all did a shoddy job!" Lookout exclaims, grabbing his keys to the cell locks. "You almost ruined the whole fasade!" Air Raid snerks as he watches silverbolt shut off the security feeds and just leans back putting his feet up. "Please, like it's going to matter if it's one or all of us locked up for a bit. Either way it's going to effect us all. At least this way I'll get to be part of the fun instead of sitting on the side watching." Giving a quick look through the door and down the hall he smiles, "Besides I'm sure we'll get out of this issue free so long as they get things done and we get these on before the duty shift change." Grimlock looks over his shoulder at Sludge. "Uuuh. Not sure. Him Impactor yell at him Fallacy Muttley, or somethings." and then he grunts...and he looks over at Lookout. "Rescue whutnow? Facade? What going on?" he hmms, and turns. "Swoop, grab that guy!" and he points at Lookout! "Him am SPY!" Repugnus claps his hands, apparently amused by this revelation. "Ooh, you're "rescuing" Impactor from the brig! That's what was up! Now why are all of you fine people risking your status in the Autobots to bust out somebody who was only going to do a tiny bit of time in here for a relatively minor offense? Come on, now, out with it!" Naturally, Repugnus cackles when Grimlock directs Swoop to go after Lookout. "Ooh, I was HOPING you guys were going to kick his ass, and for a moment, you know, I really thought you weren't going to!" "Hey, I'm on your side.. just you know, when the camera feed is off!" Lookout shouts, playing keep away from the Dinobot. Only instead of keeping something away from him, it's merely himself. Swoop blinks Lookout a spy, well that won't do. The slender and agile Dinobot runs and tackles the guard, taking out most the desk as well. "Me Swoop, teach you to not spy on us!" Well hopifuly Lookout's had a nice life, as he's gonna be spending much of the next bit of it in the medical bay. Encore makes the tiniest of hesitations as he raises his mug to his lips, spotting the red light fade. But he ignores it, slightly intrigued. If this is a breakout they're gonna need transport. He's an AC130 in alt mode- even with the gun breeches, there's probably enough space within for the group here, and if Max has locked one of his best warriors up with Hytherion occuring, more fool him. Thin Lizzy comes to mind. You can almost see his mental gears grind when he hears about covert rescue party from the /guard/ - plainly, he's not expecting that one! "...Exsqueeze me?" He coughs, almost spitting out the Enershine. "Uh, what's...? Um. I fink I've missed somefing 'ere... is dis wot I fink it is? Coz if it is wot I fink it is, an I fink it /is/ wot I fink it is... yer gonna need a ride." When it comes to the a 'sharpest knife in the drawer' contest, Encore's a bit of a spoon. Warpath sips at his mug of mellow yellow. He's not a sharp knife in the drawer either. "Hey, BLAM, wait, what's going on?" he wonders. He's just a little bit confused, with all this milling around. Sandstorm notices the red light on the cameras go out, having been watching for that detail out of the corner of his optics. Shrugs a bit at Lookout. "Hey, I didn't invite the extras." Gives the tarp a poke before pulling the cover off. "Sneaky time's over Foxy. Keep your sharp ears open for more trouble though" Basically, watch our backs, mister enhanced_senses. Then... well, he was going to toss the tarp as a distraction, but Grimlock is doing it for them. He just tosses the tarp over a shoulder, and kneels down to pull out Impactor's cannon and harpoon from under the cart. "I already had a little... chat with the weapons locker guard." ... Who's likely now unconcious and shoved in said locker ... He passes the weapons to the now free Impactor, then gives him a shove towards the door. Grabs the cell controls key and tosses it to Encore. "Here, let Repugnus out, then hurry up. We've only got a few minutes before the system realizes it's down and auto-reboots." Searchlight says, "As per my above and beyond observance skills, I've noticed that power to Debris security sector is down; Fortress Maximus. Direct hails to either the security room and/or posted guard have likewise, failed. Orders?" "Scratch that." Impactor frowns, taking his weapons and 'suiting' up. "Looks like tha jig is up faster than we planned fer." Turning the harpoon attachment in, the Wrecker leader strides over towards the desk. "You dimwits Dinobots, Lookout was in on tha whole thing. You do know this was ah planned escape.. right?" Sludge stares out at Grimlock as he considers that a fallacy is a misconception resultant from improper reasoning, but when his laser core cannot process the dichotomy of a reference to cartoon character, he just goes, "Uh . . ." and follows Grimlock's gaze, transferring his attention to Lookout and Swoop, who's in the process by now of tackling him. Oh dear, this is far too much commotion for poor Sludge to process. Lookout is tackled, and knocked unconcious by the minor scuffle. There's a reason he's not in the infantry division. Fortress Maximus can be heard audibly sighing, "I can't say something like this wasn't out of my range of possible scenarios. A commander has a right to be bested, but not the right to be surprised. Good job on maintaining your vigiliance, Searchlight. Execute security protocal Zeta 74U." Encore nods as he listens to the announcement over the broadband channel, unlocking Pug's door and swinging it open. "Now I'm not the smartest bot on the block, but even I know that it's time fer us to get outta here. Get me to a place with an open sky and a large enough flat space for me to take off and I can have us outta here and headed to wherever you need." Grimlock blinks his optics. "Whua?" and he looks over at Impactor...who's suddenly busted out of jail! "Um. Jailbreak?" he scratches at his helmet. "...nobody tell me Grimlock. Nobody tell me Grimlock anything!" he pauses, and then takes a moment to listen to the radio. "...Huh. That no sound good." Grimlock says, "HEY YOU FANTOM MOOSEHEAD! YOU STUPID!" Grimlock says, "Now come try put me Grimlock in jail! Grrrr." Swoop, hearing Impactor, blinks again. "Ohh... Me sorry." He says and tries to pick the unconcious guard up and dust him off, leaning him up agsint the wall. "Should say something next time..." He says and turns back to Grimlock. Searchlight says, "Zeta 74U protocol in effect, in fact.. was administered and prepped the moment security went offline." The unconcious Lookout, propped up in the corner, just slouches down and collides against the ground. Sandstorm rolls his optics at the radio. "See, I told you guys. Now -move- it!" He's already taking the lead out the doors. Encore says, "What's protocol Zeta 74U?" Repugnus springs out of his cell, hands in the air. "FREEEEEEDOOOOO---*yawn.*" He stretches. "Well, guess I'll have to get an explanation for this little charade later!" he says as he hustles out after Sandstorm. Leading the way through the corridor, Impactor listens to the comms chatter and sighs. "We're up against some heavy resistance, Bots. Likewise, they'll likely reestablish security power in short order." the Wrecker addresses his rescuers. "So you gotta choice, walk away now.. get with the Aerialbots and adapt to yer cover story." Impactor shouts. "Or you forge ahead with me, though be warned.. we'll likely face heavy reprimand and confinement. Even if the Mechanus mission is a success." Fortress Maximus says, "Well done Searchlight. Someone get Grimlock off the channel, I don't have time for that dolt at the moment. Encore, that information will be available later." Repugnus says, "It's where you set up a wiffle bat on the ground so the hitting end is standing up on the ground and the handle's aimed at the air, then you hold on to the wiffle bat as you put your forehead onto the handle and spin around a few times or you start throwing up." Grimlock says, "ME GRIMLOCK HEARD THAT!" Decibel says, "Done Max." Encore follows close behind Sandstorm, carrying his keg and looking confused as hell. He's just following Sandstorm now, shaking his head. "I'm so gonna get my arse kicked for this..." he mutters. "If by nobody else but Fanfare for not bringin' 'im along..." Swoop looks to Grimlock, waiting to see what he decides to do. Grimlock always makes the right descsions. Grimlock stares at Impactor for a few moments. "...grrh. You do whatevers you gonna do." and he pokes the Wrecker leader. "But be back soon! Important stuff am happen!" he shakes his head, and turns about on a heel. "Me Grimlock staying! Me need go find him Farley McKelvey and PUNCH HIM FACE." a pause. "...that distraction, right?" and he's stomping off! Sandstorm laughs. "You know I ain't goin' anywhere else, boss. Not like it's the first time I got my aft chewed for doing what needs to be done." Or he wouldn't be a Wrecker in the first place, after all. "Yeah, that's a great distraction, Grimlock!" He shouts after the Dinobot. "Let's keep moving guys." Fortress Maximus says, "Well done Decibel. Security teams, do your best to apprehend Impactor and his accomplices. Aim to disable, not destroy. We already have enough bloodshed on our hands fighting the Decepticons let alone the blasphemy of having to turn our own lethal weapons on one of our own." Sludge says, "We fight Impactor?" Swoop says, "Hope Grimlock can jump good, or will him just pumble little man that lives in his head?" Swoop says hearign Grimlock's plan, and naturally follows his Leader." Sludge seems to be mumbling to himself quietly. If someone were listening, they might hear something about a Impactor being jailed, then breaking out. He's still trying to rationalise everything that's going on, but he's doing it aloud right now. He looks to Grimlock, expecting and hoping in equal measure for orders that he can follow. Things work best when he's told what to do. When he has to decide for himself, that's when trouble starts. But he's stomping off! "Uh . . ." Swoop says, "No No Sludge, We going to punch Fructois Moldybread in face. Is what Grimlock commands!" Searchlight says, "Understood, routing troops to cut off surface exit and apprehend them." Warpath hurries out after the others. In for a penny, in for a pound. Though he's really just along for the ride. "Ahright, jest don't say Pactor didn't give y'all ah choice in tha matter." Impactor replies to the bunch, sneaking his way along the corridor. "Zeta 74U? Haha, whadda sap. Set weapons to stun, we're not here to maim gang.. only get away." Encore draws his pistol and does as ordered, nodding. "Don't like fightin' our own, but it's gotta be done. If Max don't like it, he can come find me." Air Raid mutters listening to the channels. Glancing back down the hall and not seeing a stream of Bots leaving he gets to his feet and starts to walk out of the room grabbing his weapon. "Man they are slow. Arm up boss or we're not going to look like first responders." Repugnus pulls out his venom rifle, which he can do now that he's free of the subspace suppressing field in the brig. "Hey, mine's usually on the stun setting. But that's only so I can finish off my victims at my leisure!" He grins cruelly. Sandstorm sidles up to the corner of the passage, leaning against the wall and peeking around the corner. "Wait one moment guys.." He pulls one of his knives from subspace, steps around the corner and tosses it at the guard coming around from the other way. It catchs the Bot by surprise in the knee joint, dropping him to the floor. But see, non-lethally! "Com'n, this way. That's only gonna be the first of who knows how many." Running up, Impactor covers the intake of the dropped Autobot with a chlorophorm.. only for robots! "Easy Storm, guy is gonna see at least ah day in medical fer ah busted rotator joint." When Sandstorm starts storming off, the Wrecker leader cautions for a stop. "We ain't goin' up, that's what Max is plannin' fer.. Zeta74U and all." Impactor smiles, turning around towards the access shaft for the lower levels. "But he never figger'd on me and mine gettin' the railway tunnels cleaned up nuff fer ah getaway." "Now, see," Repugnus begins, coming up on the downed guard, "you have to make sure they can't call for backup or report what we're doing!" Then he brings up a foot and SLAMS it down on top of the guard's head, knocking him out... and probably denting him something fierce. "There we go! See, pays to be thorough..." He continues after Sandstorm. Encore blinks and shrugs, following after Impactor "Oh, cool. Lemme guess, the tunnels lead to somewhere we can go where I can take off and get us further away, right?" Sandstorm waggles a finger at Impactor. "You only said non-lethal force, boss. Y'know I coulda done worse. Let's get going then." .. And then Repugnus roughs the poor guy up even farther. ".. Loadout's not gonna be happy you used his head to put a dent in the floor." "Exactly." Impactor replies to Encore, navigating a turn towards the maintenence stairway. "Now all we gotta do, is sneak through here.. hopefully tha big lug saw it as an oversight." As the Autobots below get ready to make a break for it, the corresponding security measure collects above. A full legion of troops are posted on both access shafts, another in front of the elevator. Fully primed phase rifles in hand, they await any word of Impactor and crew. Air Raid hefts his rifle hearing footfalls and steps out to head off a group of responders lowering the barrel when he can see who it is. "Phew I thought you were the prisoners. All clear here, Silverbolt is trying to get things up and running again to give us eyes and ears. We didn't pass anybody coming in so they must be using another way out. We'll hold the fort here." Encore scowls at the damage to the security troop and shakes his head, following behind Impactor closely. Along the way, he pulls out enercigars for everyone, expensive ones, the steel tubes marked with a big, red V. "Smoke 'em only when the fat lady starts to sing, not before or you'll jinx us." Sandstorm's main gun doesn't really -have- a stun. So he brought a generic phase rifle instead. Much like the one's the security guys are likely using. How much you want to bet he grabbed it from the locker when he was shoving the guy watching the weapons in it? Shoulder it with one hand, he takes the smoke and tucks it away with a smirk. "You guys start goin' down. I'll watch the rear." Bumblebee says, "Decibel, I'm getting an open request for intel files from Searchlight. What's going on?" Decibel says, "Best I can tell is we have a breakout in Debris. No major info rolling in from the response crews just yet but review the requests we can transmit if they are needed." Bumblebee sounds just a bit down, "Just, it's peculiar when your security team needs top files on our own guys." Decibel says, "Agreed. Just make sure any requests are CC'ed to my inbox so I don't blow a gasket thinking we've been hacked when I see they have been accessed." Bumblebee says, "Acknowledged, forward away Deci!" Opening the door, Impactor tears down the winding stairway with troops in tow. "Whether prepared or not, Max will likely have a small crew near our exit." Turning back to face Repugnus specifically, "NON-LETHAL means no boots to tha back of tha helm!" Repugnus steps into the elevator, cupping his chin as he waits for it to descend. "Hm. Hm. How to get past the guards..." Then Impactor grabs his attention. "Heeeyyy. Come on. Nothing a good mechanic can't fix, right? And anyway, lemme make it up to you. Lessee..." He puts his back to Impactor, takes his non-harpoon arm, wraps it around his neck, then takes the other arm and points the harpoon at his own head. "Ta-da! Instant hostage!" Repugnus then begins to play the part to a T. "Oh, Primus, please don't kill me!" he sputters, looking scared out of his mind. Encore chuckles softly at Pug, chuckling. "'ere Pug, what makes ya fink he's not gonna say 'Oh just shoot 'im?'" He teases. "I mean, 'e's a bit of a muppet..." As the others are down the stairway Sandstorm is about to follow, but pauses and glances over his shoulder. Quickly he steps back and shuts the door, standing in front of with his phase rifle ready as another guard patrol comes into view. Though he heard hurried footsteps. "There you guys are!" He points down the other hallway. "I got here just before they did, they ran off that way instead to avoid me! Hurry, I'll make sure no one sneaks back this way!" He watches the guards run for a few moments, then opens the stairway door and slips in, hurrying to catch up to the others. "Sorry, had to throw a few more dogs off our trail." "Hey, you think that's where we are.. pallin' round?" Impactor reacts, then realizes the rediculous idea.. is actually pretty solid. "Ha, fine. But if this don't work, yer gonna be ah takin' the shots.. you know that right?" Turning to regard Sandstorm, the Wrecker leader smiles. "Good ta have ya along Storm, now.. we all ready?" he pauses, the maintenence elevator ready to descend to the bottom foyer of Debris. Repugnus can't respond as he normally might to the other Autobots because, much like Robert Downey Jr's character in Tropic Thunder, once he gets into a role he "becomes" the role. Well, almost. Or maybe Repugnus is just messing with them. "OH, NO! I knew it, you were going to shoot me anyway--assuming I survive being shot at by my own comrades! You *bastards!*" Encore nods to Impactor "Yeah guv, no worries." He lights one of his 'everyday' cigars and sniffs, looking nervous. He twirls the pistol around his finger and breaks open the chamber, pulling a grimace as he realises he hadn't swapped the revolver-type pistol's rounds to nonlethal yet. He shakes out the usual rounds and slips in the tazer-like stun slugs, looking sheepish. "Oops..." Sandstorm gives Impactor a mock salute in return, grinning. "I knew I let that guy out for a reason. Hostages. They won't expect other Autobots to take hostages. At least not right away. Let's get this puppy rockin'." The elevator door closes, as Impactor uses his free hand (holding a pistol still) to push the down button and get this party underway. "Yah, in either event.. it'll come down ta them callin' mah bluff." he laughs, then pauses as Repugnus keeps up the hostage routine. "Course, comes down ta his actin' as well.. good work Pug." Encore pauses "Are we sure we wanna be seen like that? I mean, if this all goes tits up, we're in real deep trouble. If they believe we really were gonna do 'im in, that's a major problem." Repugnus, for his part, spends the ride down shaking in terror. "That's a POW, great idea," Warpath says, nodding at Repugnus. He has to admit, sometimes the monsterbot comes up with some doozy ideas. "This might be BLAM, just crazy enough to work." Sandstorm cocks his phase rifle. And doublechecks that it's already on stun only, just to be sure. "A split hesitation is all we need, either way..." "Well, guess we'll just have ta find out." Impactor gruffs out, the elevator indicator sliding down to the 'B' tag. The door responds with a audible *ding* and the doors quickly pull back, exposing it's occupants to the small contingent below. The guards, actually surprised at the ingenuity of the specific elevator, turn around with phase rifles bore down on Impactor. "He's got a hostage!!" Searchlight says, "I've been informed by basement unit three-beta that Impactor has a hostage." Fortress Maximus says, "Blast it, Impactor. Quick solutions aren't the answer." By sheer coincidence, of course, their targetting reticules and red beams SOMEHOW center on Repugnus' forehead. Repugnus, while pathetically wriggling in Impactor's grasp, yells, "No, please, they're desperate, they'll kill me! J-just---nobody shoot! He'll do it! He said he would! He... he... they're all crazy!" He gets so into his blubbering that a bit of drool leaks out the corner of his mouth. Oh, and the laser dots? Threaten Repugnus with mere death? Pshaw. Not that Repugnus allows his disdain to show or anything. That moment of hesitation in seeing the hostage is what Sandstorm was waiting for. Remember the cover he pulled off the cart back at the beginning of this shindig to get Impactor's weapons? He's had it with him the entire time. When the guards balk at seeing Repugnus with harpoon and guns to his head, Sandstorm whips out the cover with a snap, revealing it was actually folded over a few times and much larger than it seemed, and flings it over the heads of as much of the patrol as possible. Then lunges out of the lift to bowl through them while they're preferably distracted. "Told ya I knew how to 'blanket' security!" Warpath can't help but chuckle at that. Encore levels his pistol at one of the security contingent, but doesn't fire. "We don't want no trouble. We just fink Fortress Maximus is really stupid fer lockin' Impactor out an' decided to do sometin' about it. Let us through an' nobody gets 'ur- welll... that works." He laughs, following in Sandstorm's wake. "Let's move it, folks." "Oh fer Primus sake, now yer gettin' downright insultin'!" Impactor roars, releasing his grip on the Monsterbot and pushing him forward. Half the security team blanketed by Sandstorm's ingenuity, the other half is frozen in Encore's threat. Dropping arms, they raise their hands in the air and slowly pace away from the railway tunnel. "Hey, keep where yer at.. and ya get ta keep standin'." Impactor grumbles to the security team, making his way towards the shaft. "By the by, make sure ta tell Maxie wasn't nothin' personal.. we both made our choices. I just gotta live with mine, that's all." Searchlight says, "Belay that, apparently Repugnus was a willing participant. A Wrecker ruse." Fortress Maximus says, "Acknowledged. What's the situation so far?" Warpath is towards the back of the big bundle of Autobots that are accompanying Impactor. "Ok, BANG, now what?" he says. Repugnus is shoved off of Impactor, and once he sees the plan worked he instantly drops the act. He stumbles a little but manages to stop himself from stumbling over by grabbing onto a guard. "Pffft, hahahaha, fooled ya!" he snickers, smacking the guard over the head before he lets him go. Searchlight says, "They've managed to elude capture, escaping into the not-so collapsed tunnel under Debris. The one that previously housed our railway system, sir." Sandstorm says, "By the way! ... someone might wanna go down to the weapons locker room and open 34-C. Let Buckshot out before he leaks his oilpan like the girly highschool nerd he resembles. Ciao!" Sandstorm *click* Catilla says, "Seems like we've descovered another thing Wreckers are good at breaking. Out of, in this case." "Now we meander down this tunnel till we come to surface, then rendeavous with our transport team." Impactor grins, stowing away his pistol.. trading it for a large floodlight. It's light shines down the corridor, not much, but enough to light their path. "Then, Mechanus." Encore nods "Mechanus? Where's that...?" He tilts his head as he walks with the others. Sandstorm keeps the rifle handy, just because you never know what might be lurking in these tunnels. His got another hand for drawing a flashlight, anyways. "Home planet of the Mecannibals," he explains to Encore. "And loaded with potential resources that no one else wants because they're so nasty. Wanting to take the risk to go after those goods because we're in deep slag for materials otherwise is why Maximus had a fit and tossed the Boss in the clink. The hoosgow. The gray bar motel. The brick house." And so on. "That's tha hard part, but you'll find out soon nuff." Impactor chuckles, creeping down the shaft. Turning back to his demo-mech, the Wrecker leader sighs audibly and stops in his tracks. "Yeah, we get tha idea Storm." Encore blinks and shrugs as he follows. "Never thought I'd do anything that might get me called a traitor..." He mutters to himself. "Bruv's gonna do 'is nut." Repugnus shuffles after the other Autobots, smiling like he's on vacation. "Meccanibals? Man, I love those guys. You know, they always act so surprised when you start eating THEM...." "The big lockdo--" Sandstorm stops when Impactor glares at him, smirking sheepishly. "Sorry, got carried away." Then pats the larger Encore on the shoulder. "Well. -Technically- we're doing this for the good of the faction, we're just going about some submersive means to do it because the big guy in charge right now is a big limp dipstick. But it's for the same cause, so -technically- it's not traitourous." Coming from a Wrecker, one expects it's not the first time he's had to give such an explaination. Searchlight says, "I didn't think it prudent to mention earlier, but the Cruise ship Uniswifter is approximately three cycles late from it's routine outing. Likewise, logs of it's departure and occupants is masked from security footage." Searchlight says, "Orders, sir?." Fortress Maximus thinks for a moment before replying, "Seal the docking bay if the ship isn't airborne yet. If it is then... let it be. I will not shoot down a ship with Autobots inside." Searchlight says, "It's gone, also I've uncovered an encrypted message post-dated for release in two cycles. It's from Impactor." Fortress Maximus says, "Send it to my office terminal. *sigh* I wish them luck. They have got to be the bravests, infinitely stubborn, glitches I've ever seen. Searchlight, please patch me to our space dock's chief mechanic. I'll need to speak to him in private in my office." Searchlight says, "I'll be able to forward a copy, but the original is hardlocked. I can easily break the code and prevent it's posting, but not in two cycles time." Autobot Message: 3/60 Posted Author Max Thu Dec 09 Impactor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **TEXT ONLY REPORT** This is Impactor. By the time you read this Autobots, I will be long gone. On my way to, well.. you know where. This is nothing personal Max, don't take it out on any who've taken to my side in this action. You made your decision, as I've made mine. Now we've both got to live up to them. I'll be in touch, that is all. **END**